


Heartbreaker

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: This is for the SPN Rejects Challenge from the sisterhoodofsam  I got Anteros.  Lore at the end of the story as to not spoil the plot.





	Heartbreaker

Dean was behind Sam when it happened. They were walking towards a house to interview a victim when Sam fell forward. Dean started laughing at first, thinking he had tripped. But when he hit the ground face first and didn’t put his hands out to break his fall, the laugh cut off in a strangled gasp. 

“Sammy?!” Dean ran to his brother, rolling him over gently to his back.

Sam’s head rolled to the side. He was out. 

“Sam?” Dean slapped his cheeks lightly. What the hell was going on?? Dean felt for a pulse, it was there, strong and steady. 

Dean grabbed the sides of Sam’s head, desperate. “Sam, come on dammit, wake up!”

Sam woke up, disoriented, something was on his face. He grabbed at it, trying to pull it off.

“Leave that alone sweety, it’s helping you breathe.”

Sam turned his head to see a nurse adjusting his IV line.

“Wha–where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You gave your partner quite a scare Agent Plant.”

Just then Dean walked in the door, coffee in hand. 

“Sam! You’re awake!”

“Yeah. What happened?”

“You passed out man. No warning, nothing, just bam…hit the sidewalk.”

“I’ll leave you two to catch up,” the nurse smiled as she left the room.

“Thank you ma’am,” Dean said.

“How long was I out?” Sam asked as he scooted up the bed, trying to get more comfortable.

“A day.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have brought you to the hospital if it wasn’t serious, you know that.”

“Why did I pass out?”

“No clue. The doctors ran all kinds of tests but they couldn’t find anything. I checked for hoodoo, nothing. I don’t know what happened.”

Sam shook his head, baffled. He looked up at the mirror on the wall at the end of his bed. The bridge of his nose had a large gash in it and his eyes were already turning black and blue.

“Damn, I hit my face hard huh?”

Dean chuckled, “Dude, you fell so hard people thought there was an earthquake.”

Sam smiled at his brother’s teasing. “Shut up.” He could tell Dean was relieved he was okay. 

Dean sat down in the chair, heaved a deep sigh, and took a sip of his coffee. He looked terrible. His suit was wrinkled and his hair was sticking up at crazy angles.

“Have you slept?” Sam asked.

“A little. This chair is no match for my memory foam though.”

“Well go back to the hotel man. I’m okay now.”

“Yeah. I might,” Dean scrubbed his hand down his face. “Hey, you hungry?”

“A little.”

“I’m starving. There’s a diner on the corner, I’m gonna go get a burger. You want a–” Dean made a face– “salad?”

Sam gave Dean a ‘fuck you’ look, “Yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

Dean walked to the diner, ordered the food, and sat at the lime green counter to wait. Suddenly there were perfectly manicured nails tapping him on the shoulder.

“Agent Young?”

Dean spun around on his stool. “No, I’m sorry, you must have me mistaken for…Kathy?” 

“Yes! Oh my gosh, I thought that was you! What brings you back to town? How long are you here for?”

Dean hesitated. He really didn’t want to tell her how long they were going to be here. He cleared his throat, “Um, a case. How’ve you been?”

“Great!” She looked around the diner. “Where’s your partner?”

“He’s uh…he’s in the hospital actually.”

“Oh no! Is he all right?”

“Nothing serious, he just passed out yesterday and we can’t figure out why.”

“I know you must be worried sick! You too are so close, almost like brothers!”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “He just woke up a little while ago so I’m getting us some food.”

“Here you go hon’.” The waitress set the bag down on the counter.

“Thank you ma’am.” Dean picked up the bag, laying a tip down in its place. “Well it was great seeing you Kathy, but I better get this back to my partner before he eats his arm off.”

Kathy laughed, grabbing his arm and throwing her head back. “All right, it was so great to see you. You tell him I said hi okay?”

“Will do.”

Dean walked out of the diner, glancing behind him every few steps to make sure Kathy wasn’t following him back to the hospital. He rode up in the elevator, checking the hallway before he got out. No sign of her.

Dean flung the door to Sam’s room open, “Dude! You are never going to guess who I ran into at the diner!”

Sam jumped, startled at Dean’s sudden entrance. “Who?”

“Kathy Edwards!”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “That lady who was practically stalking you after the case we worked here last year?”

“Yes!”

“What the hell? Is she stalking you again?”

“Good question. I mean, she just happened to be in the diner right down the street from the hospital? There’s something weird about that man.” Dean sat down in the chair, pulling his burger out of the bag.

“We gotta get out of here. She was nuts.”

“You’re tellin’ me! Did they say you could leave yet?”

“You know hospitals, they still want to run tests blah blah blah.” Sam opened his salad container.

“Ugh,” Dean groaned around a mouthful of burger.

“Yeah,” Sam shook his head, stabbing a forkful of salad and bringing it to his mouth. Suddenly he dropped it, clutching at his throat, coughing and gasping for air.

“Sam??” 

Sam fell back on the bed, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Sam!” Dean jumped up, his burger falling to the floor. “Nurse! Nurse I need some help in here!”

The nurse burst into the room. “What happened?!”

“I don’t know! One minute he was eating his salad, the next thing I knew he was like this!”

The nurse grabbed her penlight and pried Sam’s mouth open. “There’s something in here!”

“What?” Dean ran to her side, peering into Sam’s mouth. “Is that a…heart?”

The nurse reached in, pulling out the offending object. It was a heart-shaped piece of wood with the letters BEO on it. She passed it to Dean, and he collapsed on the chair, staring at it. Sam had stopped coughing, but he was unconscious again.

The nurse grabbed her stethoscope, listening to Sam’s lungs. “We’re going to need to insert a tube.”

Dean looked up slowly at her, the gravity of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

“He’s not breathing?”

“He is, but it’s not strong enough. I’m worried he might stop if we don’t give him some help.”

“O–okay.”

Dean stared at the heart in his hands while the nurse ran out of the room to get the doctor. He tried to figure out where he had seen those letters before. Suddenly he knew where, and there was going to be hell to pay.

He jumped out of the chair, “Sammy, I’m gonna fix this. I don’t know how, but I’m gonna fix it.”

Dean ran out of the room and down the hallway with the nurse yelling after him.

The Impala roared to life and Dean sped out of the parking lot, a murderous look in his eyes. He screeched to a halt in front of the sorority house, Beta Sigma Phi, and there they were, on the sign out front. ΒΣΦ

He pounded on the front door until a blonde girl of about 19 opened the door.

“Dude! What is your problem? You’re knocking like you’re the damn police!”

“Where’s Kathy?!”

“Who?”

“Kathy Edwards! I know she’s the house mom here.”

“Upstairs!”

Dean shoved past her and raced up the stairs, two at a time. He came to Kathy’s door and kicked it in.

Kathy screamed, looking up from the ritual she was performing on the floor.

Dean pulled his gun out of his waistband, aiming it straight at her head.

“Stop the ritual NOW!”

“Okay okay! Don’t shoot me!” She poured the blood out of the bowl and onto the floor, destroying the sigil.

Dean grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to her feet. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Kathy?”

Kathy stared at him for a moment, defiance in her eyes, before she burst into tears.

Dean blinked in surprise, he hadn’t expected that.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Um…okay,” Dean let her go and she sat down on her bed, still sobbing. “Is the ritual over? My brother is out of danger?”

“Yes, yes, I called him off,” she sniffled.

“Called who off?”

“Anteros.”

“Who the hell is that?”

She handed him a piece of paper. 

Anteros: Anteros is the god of mutual love as well as the avenger of spurned or unrequited love in Greek mythology. Anteros is the son of Aphrodite (Venus) and Ares (Mars) and is the brother of Eros (Cupid). Appearance: Anteros appears as a winged male youth carrying implements or weapons similar to his more famous brother, Eros (Cupid). Often the pair is portrayed as young chubby babies engaged in wrestling. 

Lore: Anteros signifies love/desire that is returned by the object of desire, and not just the one-sided desire created in a person by being shot by Eros’/Cupid’s arrow. Anteros has a place in this blog per his role as avenger of unrequited love. Anteros is called upon by men and women who seek revenge against the objects of their desire who have spurned them. This usually doesn’t bode well for the object of desire and usually ends with the deaths of both people. Powers: Anteros wields similar weapons to his brother Eros/Cupid, which he uses to stir desire in the mind and bodies of humans. Anteros also possesses supernatural powers by which he uses to achieve revenge on behalf of people whose love has been spurned.

“Why Kathy? Why would you do this?” Dean asked.

“You never loved me. I loved you with all my heart and you tossed it aside like garbage! I thought maybe if I took away the one thing you love, there would be room in your heart for me.”

“That’s just…crazy. You know that wouldn’t have worked right? That wouldn’t have made me love you?”

“Of course, but I was desperate. We had such a beautiful night together and you left town without even saying goodbye!”

Dean sighed. He sat down beside her on the bed and handed her a tissue. 

“Thanks,” she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. They sat there in silence for a moment before a thought occurred to Dean. 

“Wait a minute, how did you know he was my brother and not my partner?”

“Oh please, I’m not stupid! Anyone with half a brain can tell you two are brothers!”

Dean chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

They sat in silence again, Kathy’s sniffling the only sound in the room.

“I’m sorry I tried to hurt your brother, Dean.”

“You were almost fatally sorry.”

“I know.”

“No more rituals and summoning gods right?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Alright. Because if you do, I’ll be back, and I won’t be as nice this time.”

“I understand.”

“Good.”

Dean started to leave, then stopped in the door, turning back to Kathy. “I’m…sorry I left without saying good-bye.”

“Thank you,” Kathy said.

Dean raced back to the hospital. Sam was never going to let him hear the end of this. His crazy stalker had almost killed him!

He stepped off the elevator and was immediately aware of how quiet it was. Normally there were nurses and doctors bustling about, patients wandering the halls, but it was silent. He pulled his gun out of his waistband, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He creeped down the hall to Sam’s room, his back against the wall. He pushed the door to Sam’s room open quietly and saw a figure standing over Sam’s bed. Was that an arrow he had aimed at Sam’s heart?

“Hey!” Dean yelled and the figure swiveled towards him. His arrow flew, striking Dean in the shoulder. He collapsed back against the door and fired his gun at the same time. The figure reacted to the bullets like they were mosquito bites. He stalked towards Dean and hauled him up off the ground by his throat.

“Who–the fuck–are you?” Dean managed to gasp out.

“I am Anteros. I was sent here by Kathy to end this man’s life.”

“That’s–not happening,” Dean lifted his gun, aiming it at Anteros’ head. He swatted it away, slamming Dean against the wall. Dean groaned in agony as the head of the arrow was pushed back through his shoulder.

“It is. I have been summoned to complete a task, and I must complete it. If you stand in my way mere mortal, I will have to end you as well.”

What was Dean going to do? He hadn’t had any time to research this shithead, so he had no idea how to kill him. His eyes fell on the arrows in Anteros’ quiver. Worth a shot. He grabbed one, shoving it into Anteros’ heart. Anteros screamed, a scream so loud it made the windows shatter, and dropped Dean to the floor. Dean rolled out of Anteros’ reach, covering his ears and grimacing in pain. Anteros’ feet turned gray, and then it started creeping up his legs. He was turning to stone. Once it reached the top of his head, he fell over, exploding into a million pieces. 

Sam shot up in the bed, gagging on the tube in his throat. The nurse ran in the door, urging him to calm down as she helped dislodge the tube.

Dean looked around in confusion. Everything was back to normal. There was no arrow in his shoulder, no pieces of Anteros on the floor. He got up and rushed to Sam’s bedside.

“Hey, it’s okay Sam, you’re okay. Let her help you.” He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, steadying him. Once the tube was out, Sam motioned for something to drink and Dean grabbed the pitcher off the end table, pouring him a glass of water.

“What happened?” The nurse asked him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea! One minute he was unconscious, and then the next thing I knew he was awake!” 

The nurse looked at him like he was crazy. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get the doctor to check him over.” She left the room, muttering something under her breath.

Sam rasped out, “Dean, what the hell happened?”

Dean sat down in the chair beside Sam’s bed, his head in his hands, relief washing over him. It was over, at last. He breathed a deep sigh, looked up at his little brother, and told him the story.


End file.
